


starry eyed

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy ending ig, Kissing, No Angst, The opposite of slowburn, mostly just short, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: practicing kissing scenes bc im a bad writer
Kudos: 2





	starry eyed

i cupped his face with my hands, the calloused pads of my fingertips brushing against his cheek. the moonlight highlighted his pale skin, outlining his sharp features. he shivered slightly in response to my cool hands against his face, the temperature contrasting deeply the warm blush that had started to coat his cheeks as i admired him. my vision trailed down to his lips, lingering slightly before redirecting back up to his eyes. two different colours. just as i had always known them. the waves of the ocean crashing gently against the shore went unnoticed to us, eachother too focused with the others' features to pay attention to the world around us. as i slowly leaned in, i felt his cool breath against mine, i only noticed how close we were when i could practically feel his heartbeat racing like a hummingbird. as the waves lapped gently around our feet, our lips finally met. the butterflies in my stomach exploded, fluttering around crazily. i was kissing him, my best friend. my best friend who i had loved ever since i laid my eyes on his multicoloured ones. 


End file.
